Sollux X Mituna: Splinters of a precious memory
by misakiusagiai
Summary: Mituna's just havin' a great time rockin' on his brand-new half pipe, when disaster strikes. His precious board plummets down off the massive structure and lands on a rock. Obviously, there's a problem. Oops. Guess it's up to ol' Sol to fix Tuna's broken heart. (We're going to pretend they're not related or whatever you call it with Dancestors, kay? )
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Sorry about the title's...idiocy? It has just about no relation to the story, but my only other idea was "I'm BOARD of eating po-tato salad". Yes. With the hyphen in "po-tato". I just made them speak in typing quirks. We're just going to pretend like Mituna and Sollux aren't related. Okay? *slightly threatening smile* Okay? Gooood.)

"H0LY 2HI7! 7H15 15 4M4Z1NG!" Mituna was flying through the air on his skateboard, hooting and smiling, adding more momentum to his journey each time his skateboard hit the inviting curve of the half pipe sitting conspicuously on the ground. While Sollux would have been perfectly content with a lonely day sulking at home, his usual routine was interrupted by a visit from a very excited Mituna and a very…normal…Dave. Somehow Dave had found time in his busy schedule of being awesome to visit Alternia and to help Mituna build a halfpipe. Dave had left only minutes after the construction was finished, probably due to the stress of working with the bipolar Mituna for the better part of a day, and disappeared without either Sollux or Mituna noticing. "Probably to go be with John." Sollux snickered when they simultaneously noticed Dave's absence. Sollux didn't even know why HE had to come, as he hadn't been involved in the construction at all. He was just forced to sit and watch. But Mituna was skating on clouds and was happier than Sollux had ever seen either of his personalities, so Sollux felt warmth in his heart-organ too. Sollux's feet dangled off the top of the half pipe and he leaned back on his hands. A breeze ruffled his hair and tickled his horns as he let the moon shed green-tinted light on his face and he closed his eyes, feeling strangely worn-out, even though he hadn't done all that much. Another breeze startled him into opening his eyes again. This time the cause was Mituna on his skateboard. The whirring wheels sounded like they were right next to Sollux's head (which was pretty much true) and he jumped a little bit, falling sideways. Once he realized he hadn't gotten run over, his eyes flew to Mituna. He had taken flight right beside where Sollux was sitting and was rapidly ascending, starting to fall again soon after as gravity decided his fun was over. From where he was, Sollux saw Mituna perfectly silhouetted against Alternia's lime-green moon. He felt a pang of amazement as Mituna turned gracefully in midair, a slender hand with its delicate fingers reaching out for his skateboard and tucking it under one arm. His legs unfurled and then tensed again, greeting the ground with a perfect absorption of landing force. For some strange reason (perhaps a combination of all the pleasant things around him or his mood, or perhaps something else...something more that was coloring his vision...) Mituna seemed absolutely beautiful, a creature of flawless, fluid motion and pure light. He'd never seen his Dancestor this way before and though a helmet obscured most of his expression, merely the broad grin on the troll's face was enough to tell Sollux that Mituna was happy. Happier than Sollux had ever seen him before.

Mituna plopped down beside Sollux, breathing slightly faster as he came down off his adrenaline high. "WH3W!" he released a breath, "7H47 W45 3XH1L4R471NG!" He smiled, falling backwards and letting his skateboard roll a few feet away. They sat close enough together that their thighs were touching and the soft fabric of Mituna's jumpsuit felt cool even through Sollux's jeans. Mituna seemed peaceful and he laid back, exalting the sky with wide open arms,. Then just as suddenly his angry side showed its head and he yanked on Sollux's arm. Sollux violently fell over, banging his head on the wood platform. Just as abruptly as it came, the outburst was gone and Mituna was relaxed as if nothing had transpired. "H4V3 Y0U 3V3R R34LLY 570PP3D 4ND JU57 L00K3D 47 0UR M00N5?", sighed Mituna dreamily. Almost unconsciously, his hand slipped into Sollux's. "17 MU57 533M K1ND4 S7UP1D 70 50M30N3 45 C00L A5 Y0U, 8U7 1 L1K3 M0M3N75 L1K3 7H15..." Sollux's grip tightened around Mituna's hand and he noticed he could faintly feel his Dancestor's honeygolden blood coursing and flowing in its eternal busy dance through his veins.

Mituna felt Sollux's hand clench and he realized that he and Sollux were holding hands. He quickly extricated his hand and fumbled for his skateboard, stammering a long line of words rendered incoherent by his speech quirk and current nerve. Propelled by an errant, flailing hand, Mituna's skateboard plummeted off the edge and shattered on the ground. Twenty feet below, splinters flew in all directions. Sollux unwittingly flinched a little bit, expecting Mituna's alter-ego to fly into a rage at the destruction of his most precious belonging, but was soon springing over to the back of the half-pipe. Apparently Mituna had attempted to follow his wheels to the ground below, but Sollux grasped his hand before he could. "AAAH! MIITUNA! WHAT DO YOU THIINK YOU'RE DOIING? ARE YOU TRYING TWO DIE?!" Sollux first stood up off his knees and then straightened his back, grunting as hoisted Mituna back to safety and to his embrace. Sollux set him down, but Mituna's knees buckled and he crumpled forward into Sollux's arms again. From beneath the dual-shaded visor tears dripped down onto Sollux's chest. They seemed to burn his skin through his shirt, the implication of Mituna's sorrow transforming them into something caustic. "22h...22hhh..." he tightened his grasp around Mituna's shaking shoulders. but spontaneously the tremors changed to those of rage and hurt of a brighter flame. Mituna began pounding on Sollux's chest with his fists, causing a pitifully small amount of damage. "G37 0FF M3! G0 4W4Y Y0U P13C3 0F 5H17! L37 G000!" he wailed, "FUCK Y0U!" But Sollux stilled his movement, sinking to the floor and holding Mituna's arms until the screams wavered and melted down to gentle moans occasionally laced with profanity. The angry side of Mituna hadn't left yet, but he had calmed. Or broken, Sollux wasn't he did know was that this was a day of firsts for himself and Mituna. He'd seen Mituna's high and, now, his low; the furious Mituna was quietly sobbing in his arms, who knew what came next? "Miituna..." Sollux loosened his grip, pushing Mituna just far enough away so that he could look Mituna in the...place where, theoretically, his eyes should be...(though he'd never actually seen them..)

"IIt's okay...How about we go two the 2tore twogether and get you a new 2kateboard?"

Mituna snuffled a bit, which was oddly endearing. "8U7..." he coughed rather weakly, then cleared his throat, "8U7 7H3N 17 W0ULDN'7 83 TH3 54M3..." Sollux, who at the present was feeling that irritable sort of mix between tired and being forced to deal with something, just rocked slowly back and forth with Mituna. His think-pan was being assaulted by shooting pains and he was trying not to be stabbed in the eye by the lengthier of Mituna's horns. The sun was starting to show its ugly face above the Alternian horizon, so Sollux stood up with Mituna and made sure he would stay up this time. They descended the ladder on the side of the half-pipe and stood over what was left of Mituna's skateboard. Sollux knelt down, careful not to lodge any splinters in his fingers as he sifted through the wreckage. "Thii2 make2 much more 2en2e..." he sighed, clearing the rubble away to make visible a medium-sized, very pointy rock, exactly where the skateboard had landed. He was pretty certain that Mituna was crying again, but that he justdidn't want let Sollux see this time. "We're cuttiing iit kiinda clo2e for tiime here...my place ii2 clo2er, do you want to come and 2tay? Iit'2 really not 2afe to be out thii2 late..." Only half of the idea was presented out of actual concern for the creatures that prowled about in the daytime; he really didn't want to leave Mituna when he was like this. Mituna nodded silently and followed Sollux as he walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Mituna still hadn't been heard from when they climbed the steps to his hive. Sollux let him in and closed the door behind them. Mituna immediately wandered past the desk area and straight to the mind-honey. "Don't eat any of that 2tuff!" Sollux warned, but Mituna didn't seem to have any interest in eating the stuff. Sollux guessed that Mituna was back in the more serene, reclusive persona, but he scratched the notion when his Dancestor brought flaming fury down upon an errant mind-honey bee who flew too close to his head. The bee ceased to exist altogether, nothing more than the tiniest splotch on the flooring. Sollux let him be, and went to prepare some sort of food. He hoped that Mituna would revert to the quiet side soon. Even though he had managed to somewhat calm it, Mituna's violent personality scared him in a way that little else could. He reprimanded himself once again for thinking like that. There weren't two Mitunas, both personalities were parts of one person, one person that he realized he loved very dearly. He mulled this over as he made a late dinner and called Mituna down to eat. When Mituna was all set, Sollux went to feed his lusus, too many more damn flights of stairs away. He didn't feel like eating, so he just laid down on the floor next to his pod, leaving a note on the unit and then falling asleep:

_**Go ahead and u2e my pod, try two get 2ome 2leep iif you can -2ollux**_

Mituna trudged up the stairs. So...many...stairs...He felt much less depressed about the skeateboard thing now that he had a full stomach and was in fact quite exhausted from all the crying, raging and skateboarding he had done that day. He reached the level he was sure that Sollux's room was on, but all that lay before him was a long, dark corridor in almost complete blackness. Due to the angry buzzing emanating from nearly every one of the numerous doors, Mituna assumed it would be be better to avoid the mind-honey bees inside. Nervously, he looked at every door as he passed. At last, there came a door with no buzzing! He peeked into the dismal chamber, squinting through his visor to find Sollux's familiar semi-muscular form. What he found was a LOT bigger. Another sort of two-headed beast lifted its left head off the ground and blinked at Mituna with an eye bigger than his head. Mituna was petrified, his legs refusing to grant him any mobility, and the eye began to glow red, then flashed on and off with blue. Right away he recognized the signals of psychic activity and slammed the door, running with newfound adrenaline to a room he instinctively knew belonged to Sollux.  
. "50LLUX! 7H3 7H1NG! 17 W45 81G 4ND V1C10U5 4ND 4ND...!" He stammered, "D1D Y0U M4K3 7H47 7h1NG?!" Sollux sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes and replacing his glasses, which had fallen onto the floor.  
"Huh? What are you talkiing about?" He grumbled. He had been in the middle of a long and pleasant dream, whose details he couldn't remember, but he knew it was happy, "Oh, you mean that? That'2 ju2t my pet. Nobody thiink2 2he'2 a2 pretty a2 II do though." Mituna was holding his chest, breathing hard from being frightened like that. Sollux stood up and walked over to Mituna, holding him close. He noticed how fast Mituna' s heart was beating; it fluttered like a spooked canary in a tiny cage while the rest of him went limp. Sollux muttered soothing words as he led Mituna over to the pod. He lifted Mituna, who was even lighter than he looked, up over the edge and into the protective embrace of the slime before removing the flustered troll's helmet. Mituna, who'd never taken off his helmet in front of another being as far as Sollux knew, didn't even resist. Sollux lowered himself into the pod beside Mituna. It was a little tight, but Sollux found it rather cozy. He repositioned himself so that he could still hug Mituna and make certain he felt safe. The poor guy already had more than his fair share of mental trauma... Mituna curled up, resting his head on Sollux's shoulder, and his heartbeat began to slow back to its normal rate. "Miituna..." Sollux mumbled into his ear, "Let me 2ee your eyes. II want two 2ee them." But he only nuzzled his face deeper into Sollux's neck, tickling the stronger troll with his breath. Sollux craned his neck to whisper into his pointed ear. Something he'd subconsciously wanted..no, needed to say for the longest time. "Miituna..II love you. Wiill you make me the happiiest2t troll iin Alterniia and be my mate2priit?"  
Mituna looked up, letting his unruly black hair fall away from his were iridescent and pupil-less, the right giving off a slightly red luster which would have been impossible to see had Sollux's eyes not been adjusted to the low light. The left eye gave off a thin luster of royal blue. His eyelashes were long and delicate, though Sollux wasn't sure how eyelashes COULD be delicate, and his face was somehow just perfect. "17 700K Y0U L0NG 3N0UGH 70 45K." He wrapped his thin arms around Sollux's neck and pulled him into a long, deep kiss. Sollux was sort of clumsy, unsure how to react. Mituna kissed like someone who had experience, which was slightly unnerving because he himself hadn't been in a relationship that went this way before and it seemed like Mituna wouldn't be the one in charge. "No, hang on." Sollux removed himself from Mituna's lips. His love looked crestfallen. "50RRY, 1 KN0W 7H47 W45 4 817 MUCH.." Sollux silenced him, placing a finger on his lips and stroking his cheek, which was dusted with a mortified golden blush of shame. "What II'm going two do to you can't be done iin a pod. You know what happen2 when 2opor 2liime ii2 iinge2ted by troll2... we can't be two careful" He climbed out of the pod and caught Mituna as he jumped down. They were both covered in slime, but that was normal after exiting a regeneration pod. Usually it required a shower and change of clothes, so Sollux carried Mituna to his shower unit, stripped them both unceremoniously, tossed Mituna in and climbed into the shower with him. Hot water ran over them, rinsing most of the slime away. What the water missed, Sollux dealt with as he ran his hands gently over Mituna's skin. The water made it slick under Sollux's fingers and Mituna was struck by heat waves every time Sollux let his fingernail drag lightly over sensitive areas. He gripped Sollux's forearms as the waves made his stomach clench and little gasps escape from his lips. Sollux ran his tongue down Mituna's neck, letting him squirm. He ground against Mituna with his hard-on until they were both ready to come. Water dripped from Mituna's skin and Sollux pushed him down against the wall, letting the stream from the showerhead break on his back as he leant down and nudged Mituna's knees apart. Careful not to bite too hard, Sollux nibbled a line up Mituna's thigh and licked him, indulging himself in his newfound lover's pleasured moans as he deep throated his Dancestor. ""0H G0G 50LLUX! Y35! 44H! 0H..!" Without any warning, Mituna came, releasing his DNA-slop in a salty torrent into Sollux's mouth. Sollux looked up like a starving dragon. His hands enveloped his partner's and he stole another kiss as he knelt above Mituna. Their forked tongues battled for dominance, wrestling fiercely as they heatedly gazed into the other's eyes. They broke apart, gasping and both tasting Mituna's seed. "C'mon.." Sollux growled, "II can't waiit any longer!" He flipped their positions so that Mituna was sitting on his lap. Sollux nudged his erection slightly against Mituna, who jumped. "Iit'2 okay, Ii promii2e..." Sollux whispered, and the look in his eyes told Mituna that his words were true. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Little by little, Sollux inserted himself into the smaller troll, who grunted in pain but gritted his teeth and didn't let it show. Tears leaked from the edges of Mituna's eyes as Sollux stroked his hair, which was drenched. Sollux just held his hand and rubbed slow, calming circles on the back of it with his thumb.  
"1 w4n7 MY H3LM37 84CK.." quietly complained under his breath. Sollux laughed and kissed Mituna right on his nose. A breathy, but not COMPLETELY forced laugh managed to escape Mituna's body, clenched in its entirety as it was. "NOW," Sollux said analytically, "Thii22 ii22 where iit 2tart2 two get triicky..."


End file.
